1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window wells and more particularly pertains to a new decorative window well for both improving the aesthetics of a window well and further providing a means of scaling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window wells is known in the prior art. More specifically, window wells heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art window wells include U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,334; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,467; U.S. Pat. Des. 248,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,640; U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,828; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,833.
In these respects, the decorative window well according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the aesthetics of a window well and further providing a means of scaling the same.